The Selection time travel
by Shmegan1234
Summary: Megan is a normal 17 year old girl living in the present. Then her world turns upside down when she downloads a dodgy app and is taken into the future where she meets Prince Maxon. He asks her to join his Selection as a friend and she gets to participate in her favorite book. This is her journey though her time at the palace and meeting the famous characters. How will she get home?
1. Chapter 1

Megan's POV

I am in English studies and bored out of my mind. My thoughts wanders to the future. You see I recently downloaded an app that apparently can take you the past or future. I shouldn't get my hopes up as it is probably fake.

"Megan am I boring you?"

Ohh shit its my English teacher.

"Err no miss..."

"Then why do you look half a sleep?"

I think on what I should say.

"I was reciting a scene from Romeo and Juliet."

"Well we are doing that now so if you was paying attention you would have known that."

"Sorry miss"

I need to know if Lucy or Verity know anything about this app. I can't ask Verity as she doesn't come to this school so Lucy is my only option. Its near home time though so I decide to write a note.

'Hi Lucy, have u heard of this time travel app? I don't know what to make of it.'

I hand the note to Iman and tell her to pass it along to Lucy. 30 seconds later and Iman hands me the other note.

'Hi Megan, yeah I have heard of the app but apparently its a bit dodgy. Are u going 2 try it out?'

'I might try it tonight.'

English finishes and I head home with Lucy and Iman. Lucy starts talking about her plans for the weekend while my imagination starts to take over on what I might discover in the future or past. I could find the cure for cancer or meet my mother as a teen. The next thing I realize, I am home.

I have decided to go to the year of The Selection as I want to see the future and The Selection is my favorite thing in the world. If you haven't read it you haven't lived. Its about a 35 girls who get picked for the chance to compete for the heart of Prince Maxon Schreave. But for one of the girls, America Singer, getting picked is a nightmare as her heart belongs to her secret boyfriend, Aspen Leger. But as he is a caste below her it is not the thing that is common so she has no choice but to go. At first she finds the Prince as a rich, spoiled person but realizes that is not the case and gradually falls for him.

I pack some clothes, toiletries and money plus dollars and euros (as I going to go to America using the app). I then say bye to my Mom and Nan (as they think I am going to a sleepover) and I go to Lucy's house to try it out.

I load the app. I enter the date and where I want to go. I connect it to the box that I had to buy.

"Megan, the app is a rip off. Why are you even bothering?" Asked Lucy.

"Because I don't give up without trying."

"Well if this does work I will miss you."

"Thanks, I will visit often. Plus if I can't come back and my Mom finds me missing try to explain what happened."

"I will."

I grab my backpack and press start. A neon light makes a circle around me.

"My god Megan, your fading"

"Its working? Well I will see you soon Lucy."

"Bye Megan."

She gives me one last hug and then everything outside of the bubble goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's pov

A picture starts to fade in. I stand up and the bubble dissolves leaving me standing in a corridor. But not just any one. One that had paintings of Royal families and Guards posted along the walls. I am in the Illean Palace. Kiera Cass must have gone to the future as well and write The Selection. I am shocked that The Selection is real. I might get to meet America or Prince Maxon. I think I am going to try and meet Prince Maxon today to get some knowledge of Illea so I think of a speech and put the box and my phone in my bag. Then the guards only just seem to realize I am there (the paradox must have froze them) and they make their way over to me.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" Asks one of the Guards.

I then start to recite the speech I created. It goes like this: "My name is Megan Breen and I have come from space. I have come to observe your ways of life. I would like to meet with your leader or second in command and if you do not agree I will disintegrate you." I then laughed at their faces and gave in to my speech.

"Only kidding, I am actually called Megan Breen but I am not from space. I just would like to speak to Prince Maxon as it is something of great importance that must be viewed instantly."

"For all we know you are a rebel as you broke so easily into the palace. So the answer is no." A very snobby Guard states.

"You can have me checked for weapons or questioned but I will only leave if you ask Prince Maxon himself if I can have an audience with him." I say.

The Guards finally agree and lead me to a room where I give information about my background (Megan Breen, Caste 5, dancer) and I am checked for weapons. I am then led into a room where I am told to wait to get permission off Prince Maxon.

A Guard comes back surprisingly telling me that he will escort me to Prince Maxon's office. While we make our way to the third floor I can't help but admire the beauty of the palace. I know from reading The Selection that it is beautiful, but I didn't imagine anything this spectacular. It is classy but has a type of power from those who live here. We pass the gardens and I know now why America would come a lot. Its gorgeous. I hopefully will be able to go to the gardens too if I stay long enough.

We reach his office and the Guard did a knock and I hear a male's voice say 'come in.' His voice sounds slightly older than mine and more experienced. It was definitely Prince Maxon.

 **Hope you like the story so far. I have already thought of the next chapter so I here it is. The next one will just be an exchange between Megan and Maxon. Sorry that America hasn't come yet. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Megan's POV

We entered and my mind was on hyper drive. The room looked more like someone's bedroom than an office. There is a love seat, a small table, a chair, a set of draws, a fire place and a desk with a chair behind where Prince Maxon sat. He looks and stands up when we enter. Wow.

His hair is blonde like mine, but is styled like some boy's I know from school. I always think Sam's hair looks like Prince Charming's and now I know that I am right. His brown eyes look soft and warm even though he is in stress. His face looks kind and caring as I know he his from the stories. And his muscles can be seen from under his shirt. He is tall, medium weight and his muscles are not too weak or over the top. In one word; perfect. I can see why nearly all the girls in Illea fancy him.

"Hello, I am Prince Maxon Schreave of Illea."

He extends his hand and kisses the back of mine. A true gentleman.

"Thank you for seeing me, I am Megan Breen."

"Pleasure to meet you Megan. Please take a seat."

He gestures towards the seat in front of his desk and I sit down. He waves off the Guard and takes his own chair.

"Now, what do you need my assistance with my dear?"

I can't believe he has already started saying my dear. I know now why America doesn't like to be called 'my dear,' as it sounds like a mother talking to their child. Plus it makes you sound weak. I don't think I will stick with 'my dear.'

"Firstly, can you not call me 'your dear' as I am not 'your dear' and I don't need your assistance, but your trust."

"Okay then. Continue." Maxon said.

"Hang on. Can anyone hear us?"

"No the walls are very soundproof."

I physically relax in my chair and tell him everything. From my life at home to coming here via time travel. I try to tell him everything as I want him to trust me.

"Why should I believe you? And why are you telling me this?" Maxon inquired.

Because I have evidence of what I have told you. And because I am new hear I wanted you to tell me all about Illea so I can live and work here. I don't need your help, I need your knowledge."

"Well let's see your evidence because all of what you said sounded very fake."

I got my phone out and loaded the app. I then got the box out and connected it up.

"How do you have a phone? They cost a lot of money."

"As I said, I am from the past. Phones are very common in 2016."

I showed him the app and all the things I own. He then comes to the fact I am telling the truth and faints. I run over and catch him. I drag him to the couch and pull him on. I then get a cup of water and splash it on his face to which wakes up.

"Prince Maxon, are you okay?" I ask.

"Err... Am I right in saying that you are from the past... or was that a dream?" He gets up and starts pacing.

"No that was not a dream."

He looks like he might faint again so I lead him over to the couch. He puts his head in his hands and takes a few deep breaths. He then looks up and faces me.

"Do you promise on what you say is true?"

"Yes."

He then stands up and asks me to follow him. He walks down the corridor to another set of doors. He walks in with me following. We enter a room with dark paneling and some fancy wood covering the floor. There is a wide fireplace, bookshelf, a table and chair near the fireplace that looked fancy enough for dining, a glass case full of guns for hunting and a private balcony. Also a massive bed, that is made from the same wood, sat in here as well. A bathroom door was cracked open, and a porcelain tub is on the elaborately tiled floor. On the wall with the door that we entered though, a large picture collage stood showing pictures of countries or palaces he has visited. Its his bedroom. But why are we here?

 **So sorry for the cliff hanger but it is necessary. Only joking. Here is the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Megan's POV

"Megan?"

"Yes?" I still look round his bedroom.

"Can I come with you?"

I face him. "Where to?"

"Can I go with you to the past?"

I laugh. "Why would you like to see the past?"

He sits down and I sit next to him.

"Ever since I was little I have always wanted to make Illea better. I have always wondered what Illea was like before World War three or four. And here is my chance. If I know what Illea was like before, the changes I can make when King would build a better Illea. Plus I really want to go on this trip as when ever I go on trips it is to do with business not leisure. Please Megan."

"Okay, okay fine. You can come."

"Thank you so much."

He surprisingly gives me a hug. He then goes into his closet and comes back with casual clothes and a rucksack. He then goes into the bathroom and comes back with toiletries. He then sheepishly asks me if I can help him pack as he doesn't know how to. I snort and agree. Ten minutes later and we are ready to go.

I set up the app and ask him where he would like to go. He asks where I came from and I say England 2016. He says that date and place and I connect it to the box. We get our bags and sit next to each other. I press start and the same neon bubble forms around us.

"What's happening? Is that meant to happen?"

I look at his startled face and laugh. I then explain that was what happened last time and he relaxes slightly. Illea fades into darkness and we arrive at our destination. The place where I call home. England, 2016.

 **I might not update in awile as I need some ideas so if anyone has any please write them down.**


	5. Chapter 5

The bubble dissolves into thin air and me and Prince Maxon stand up. We carry our bags into my home and my Mom stands their to greet us (the good thing about the app is when other people enter a different year to the one they were living in, everyone who meets them thinks they have met before). We then carry our bags to my room and unpack.

"Your Mom is very welcoming." He says from his seat on the couch.

"Thank you but while you stay here stop talking all that Royal etiquette rubbish and have fun."

He smiles. "I know I will definitely have fun."

Oh my gosh. America said he isn't a man whore. I blush hard and glare at him. He then realizes what he said and blushes too.

"Err... I-I didn't mean it that way - I mean have fun from not having as many duties."

I smile. "Don't worry, I know that innuendo wasn't intentional. Anyway what haven't you done yet that you would like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

I stood up to fetch a pen and some paper. "I mean have you ever been shopping, cooked, gone to a public school?"

He laughs. "If you haven't noticed, I live in a palace. So all the food is delivered, we have chefs to prepare the food and it is too dangerous for me to go to a public school."

"Well I am going to make a list of everything you generally haven't done and I hope by the time we go back to Illea you will have done it all."

He smiles. "I am sorry to say but you will be here for hours."

"I accept the challenge."

We then sit there writing down the main things he hasn't done. I am surprised to say that he has never tried a sweet before. Also he has never been roller blading or water sking. We are going to have such fun. We finish and I ask if he would like to go for a walk so I can show him the area. He agrees and we set off.

"What would you like to see?"

"Well where is there to go?"

"There is a park, a school, some shops, a pub and-"

I stop walking.

"Megan what's the matter?"

"Well on the list is 'try sweets' and there is a sweet shop down the road. Shall we go there?" I say excited.

"I would love to."

We quickly sprint home and I fetch £10. We then run to the sweet shop. When we get there Maxon looks like a little kid on Christmas morning. We enter and look at all the different sweets.

"What would you like to try?"

"I have no idea."

"Well do you like sweet, sour, hard or soft food?"

"I don't mind either."

We decide to get a pick 'n' mix and we pay for them. We go to the park and sit on the benches. I tell him to close his eyes and pick a random sweet. He picks up a flying saucer. I smirk because I know the sherbet is pretty sour. He pops it in his mouth and bites. His eyes nearly pop out and he starts to cough. I burst out laughing.

"That is a flying saucer. As you can tell, the sherbet inside is a bit sour."

"Why didn't you warn me?" He recovers from the sourness and pouts.

"All sweets are different. You have to find out the flavors not me. Anyway, did you like it?"

"It was alright."

"Some are better than others."

We then start digging in. We eat bonbons, haribo, jelly beans, toffees, liquorice and chocolate. After we finish them we lie on the grass under the conker tree.

"Which one was your favorite?" I ask turning over to face him.

"All of them were delicious but I think chocolate is the ultimate winner. I have tried chocolate before but not with these many flavors."

"I know what you mean." I sigh. "I think we should head home as it is pretty dark."

"True. I have enjoyed my first day though."

I smile. "I'm glad."

He stands up and gives me his hand. I take it and get up. We shake any grass off our clothes. He offers me his arm, I just smirk and start to run home. He laughs and starts to chase me.

Maxon is really nice to me and we act like old friends. I wish other boys were like him. I hope I can still visit him when he goes back to Illea. I might get to meet America and their families.

With that in mind we get home and I fall asleep dreaming of what my future might be.

 **I am so sorry that I am starting to replace America with Megan. But I promise you there will be some Maxerica in at least some of the future chapters. I know I said I might not update soon but I just had a weird dream last night and I thought I could put it in the story. Hope you like this chapter and if you did then write a review or give me some ideas for the next chapter. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the birds chirping by my bedroom window. I groan and slide deeper under the covers. Today is Saturday and I don't even get to sleep in? I eventually force myself to get out of bed and walk to the wardrobe. I decide on denim cut-off trousers with a belt and a red and white T-shirt. I brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a pony tail. I then drag myself to the kitchen and pour me some cornflakes.

 _Where is Maxon? I thought he didn't sleep well._

I walk to the spare bedroom where Maxon is staying. I knock. No reply.

"Maxon? Are you awake yet?" No answer.

I open the door slightly and peek inside. I walk over to his bed and he isn't in it.

 _Where has he gone?_

I then check my bedroom, my Mom's bedroom, the bathroom, dining room and the kitchen again. I ask my Mom if she has seen him. No. I then hear camera snaps outside. Curious I follow them to find Maxon with his camera taking photos of the garden.

"What on Earth are you doing out here?" He jumps and turns around.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you so I decided on creating some souvenirs of my trip here."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I just thought that you had run away to join the circus or something."

He laughs. "As if I would."

I smile. "Come on. I bet you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"No."

We walk inside. I ask to look at his photos and he shows them to me. They are amazing. Even though I have lived in the same place my whole life he makes it look more special. I hand the camera back to him and ask what he would like. He says he doesn't mind so I pour him some cornflakes into a bowl and add the milk. I then add the milk to mine.

"Sorry if I am sounding rude or ungrateful but what is this?"

I give him a confused look. "Breakfast."

"No I mean where is the bacon? Eggs? Pastries?"

"I am so sorry to say your Highness but this is what normal people eat. It is called cereal and this is what you will be eating for the duration of your stay." I fetch two spoons and hand him one. I then start to eat my cornflakes.

"How do you eat them?"

"Like this." I hold the spoon and scoop up some cereal. I then pop them in my mouth. He copies me. We finish our cornflakes and I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, how do you like cereal?"

"They don't have much flavor but I still liked them."

"Their are other types of cereal but this is what the majority of people eat. Anyway, what shall we do today?"

"What's on the list?" I check the list of things to do.

"We still have go shopping, roller blading, water skiing, go on a boat, eat at a café\restaurant, go to a party, go on public transport, try new foods and play a video game. You also want to visit America. Why don't we go shopping today? As that will cover shopping, public transport, try new foods and eating at a café\restaurant."

"Sure."

We grab some money and put our shoes on. We then catch a bus to the local shopping center. On the way there I spot Maxon looking around the bus.

"Have you lost something?" I ask curious. He faces me.

"No, I just have never seen or been on a bus before."

I smile. "I am glad I am the first to show you."

We reach the shopping center and get off the bus. We spend the majority of the next few hours looking around the shops and occasionally buying something. When we start to get hungry we go to a McDonalds. We have a classic burger with fries and a caramel iced frappé each. We shop for a few more hours and then decide to head home.

"I have really enjoyed today."

"That's good. I was worried that you wouldn't like shopping as most males don't."

"It wasn't as bad as I imagined but my legs do ache from all that walking."

I laugh. "Same here."

I get of the bus and enter my home. We unload all the stuff we brought and decide to watch some TV. I flick through the channels when Maxon says stop on the show Take Me Out.

 **(Take Me out is like The Selection. Basically, it is where a single man trys to get a date with one of thirty single women. The single man is brought down on stage via the 'Love Lift' and tries to persuade the women to agree to a date in ounds showing who he is and personality. If any of the women don't like anything they see they can turn of their light showing they don't like him. Hopefully after the three rounds the man gets a date.)**

We decide on watching it. I explain the rules to him as he hasn't watched it before. I like watching Take Me Out as I love Saturday night shows.

"Hey Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do people go on shows like this?"

"Because there is no Selection and they want the money."

"You get paid to go on shows like this?"

"Yeah."

When the show ends we decide to go to bed as it is quite late.

"Maxon, if in the morning you can't sleep at least leave a note so I don't have a panic attack wondering if you have been taken."

"Look, there are no rebels so I am perfectly safe but if it makes you feel better then I will."

Little did he know that there are rebels. And they are worse than the Illean ones...

 **Longest chapter so far. Shout out to Katy4days for giving me some ideas. Bit of a cliffhanger. A\N welcome. R\R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way if it doesn't say who the POV is then it is Megan's. Okay enjoy.**

A week has passed and I have shown Maxon everything that he has missed from his childhood. We did all the things on the list and I also showed Maxon pictures of the USA. Plus I showed him reality TV programs set in America. He loves everything I show him about America and I hope to go there with him one day.

Next week is the beginning of college and Maxon has never been so I don't know what to expect. I can't even explain things to him as he is a year older than me and I am not in the same study group. Hopefully the others will take pity on him and help.

**************************Page break************************************************Page break****************************

"Maxon! Come on! We're going to be late!" I shout banging on his room door.

"Megan, I am coming I am just putting my shoes on." He replies.

"Ugh." I stomp my foot in reply and make my way to the front door.

"What's taking him?" My mother asks waiting by her car.

"He is getting his shoes on." I grumble.

"Okay. Anyway, while he isn't here I might hope you'll tell me a bit about you and him." She winks.

"What?" I ask. What she on about?

"You know. You, him, together. The two love birds."

"Mom! We are only friends and anyway, he already has a girlfriend." I blush. I not going to mention America as she doesn't need to know. It was confusing enough for me to get my mind around all that had happened.

"Well if you are so sure that's not what is happening." She smiles knowingly. I was not going to separate Maxon and America even if they aren't together right now.

"I can assure you that nothing is happening between us... There you are Maxon." I silently thank God for Maxon coming in between the conversation.

"Sorry I took some of your time." He apologizes, getting in the car.

"No it's fine, lets just hurry." I reply sliding in beside him.

We set off for college and I went over on how to act normal to him. We had talked about slouching, not always knowing the answer, and talking without any formalities. Hopefully no one will notice anything odd about him.

We arrive at the college and get out the car. I show him where his form room is. I tell him to meet me in his form room at interval and I set off for my first class.

After my first two classes I have an interval and I decide on finding Lucy. I find her in the library reading. I sneak up on her.

"Hi Lucy." She jumps and then relaxes when she sees it's me.

"Megan, you scared me. I see you survived the time travel experience. What's the future like? Did you actually go to the future or was it a magic trick."

"Woah. Slow down." I laugh.

She sets her book down on the coffee table and motions to the seat next to her. I sit down.

"Its amazing and plus I discovered something."

"What did you find?"

"Well you know that book that is my favorite in the world?"

"The Selection." She sighed. I can't blame her though as she has probably heard about it millions of time.

"Yeah well, The Selection is real." That got her attention.

"So Illea, Prince Maxon, America, rebels. They are all real in the future." I nod.

"And I have got something from Illea." I don't want to say someone as she is probably going to scold me for kidnapping.

"What?" She asks, curious. I stand up.

"I am just going to go fetch it." I say walking from the library.

I make my way to Maxon's form room and find him leaning against the doorway. When he sees me he walks to me.

"Hey Megan, I was beginning to think that you had forgot about me." He laughs.

"Sorry I worried you, I was just talking to my best friend Lucy." I say walking along side him.

"It's fine. Anyhow, where are we going?"

"We are going to the library as that is where Lucy is. She asked me what I found in Illea and I mentioned you. I said I would bring you to her." I reply not mentioning the book. I really hope Lucy doesn't mention anything about The Selection. I wish now I could have said that to her before leaving to find Maxon.

"So she knows about you leaving for Illea then. Can she keep it secret?" He asks, worriedly.

"Of course, I trust her with my life."

"If you are so sure, then I suppose I can trust her."

We make our way to the library and I see out of the corner of my eye Maxon waving at someone.

"Who are you waving to?"

He faces me. "Oh, some people I know in one of my classes."

"Yeez Max, your first two classes at this school and you already know people." I was shocked at how he managed to know someone on the first day. I didn't know anyone on my first day. I didn't even know anyone the first week.

"What can I say? I am quite the charmer." He says winking at me. I swat at him playfully.

"Yeah, you and your charm." I say sarcastically.

We continue to the library and enter. I search for Lucy and spot her walking down one of the aisles, clutching an espresso. I shout to her and she spots me. She runs down the aisle to us.

"So where is it?" She asks eyeing Maxon cautiously.

"It's not an 'it', it's a he. This is Maxon" I say gesturing towards him.

"No way. This is _Maxon_. Prince Maxon Schreave of _Illea_? The one from your-"

"Yes that's him." I reply cutting off Lucy. She nearly said from my favorite book. That was close. I better tell her to refrain from any mention of The Selection.

"Woah. I have never met Royalty before."

"Glad to have the pleasure of being your first." Maxon says.

"Meg, do I need to curtsey?" She whispers to me.

"No there is no need my dear." Obviously hearing Lucy's attempts at whispering. She was never really that good at it.

"Why are you here Prince Maxon?" She asks looking at me sternly, obviously thinking that I had kidnapped him.

"Well, I am here to see what peoples lives are like. I have always wanted to know what life was like before Illea was born." He mused.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay in England." She replied acting all posh and Royal. I can't believe Lucy has changed because of him. His stay is going to be worse than I thought.

 **So sorry I haven't updated in ages as I have started school and I have had lots of homework. I will try to at least update once a week but if I don't then you know why. Hope you liked this chapter. For the next one I might do a POV in another character. If you have any ideas on who you would like then write them in the reviews or send me a message. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right so this is going to be in Lucy's POV as I wanted to do something different. Enjoy.**

Lucy's POV

Walking in to school, I have only just realized how much I miss being on holiday. Today's the first day back for the new school year and expect it to be the same as last year. Studies, exams, and hardly any fun time with the girls. At least I know my way around this year.

Collecting my time table I walk to my first two classes. Which are boring as hell. They pass quickly as my lack of concentration made my mind drift off. The only thing I heard was that we had to read two chapters of Les Misérables by Victor Hugo for English studies. Sighing, I head to the library.

Reading Les Misérables is like reading a blank page. Who reads this trash? I pray to God for some sort of distraction when suddenly someone says "hi Lucy."

I jump and then calm my racing heart when I see it's my best friend, Megan.

"Megan you scared me," I say. I then remember about her going into the future and launch into a full blown question rant.

"Woah. Slow down." She laughs.

I put Les Misérables down and gesture to the seat next to me. She sits.

"Its amazing and plus I discovered something." She says answering my questions.

"What did you find?" I question.

"Well you know that book that is my favorite in the world?"

"The Selection." I sigh because I know where this conversation is leading. If she starts talking about The Selection then we will be here for hours. No kidding.

"Yeah well, The Selection is real." She says. That sobers me up. Wait. What? The Selection is _real?_

"So Illea, Prince Maxon, America, rebels. They are all real in the future." She nods. Wow. I never expected that. Out of all the things I expected in the future, this never even crossed my mind. I have read The Selection series and even though I don't love it as much as Meg this still excites me.

"And I have got something from Illea." She states, momentarily breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I ask, curious. Thinking of what she could have brought back. She stands up and starts walking to the library exit.

"I am just going to go fetch it."

Abandoning all attempts of reading Les Misérables, I walk to the coffee machine and get an espresso. Megan always thinks I over think things, which I sort of do. An espresso calms my crazy brain every time I have one so that is why I grab an espresso. I then wander round the library sipping the warm drink and decide on wandering up and down the aisles looking for anything interesting. In the third aisle someone calls for me. I turn around and spot Megan with another guy who has blonde hair and is probably eighteen\nineteen. I run up to them.

"So where is it?" I ask looking at the blonde boy beside her. OMG. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. He has hair like Megan's but is wavy and has hair longer than most boys. Its no long like mine or Meg's but he can flick his hair. He has warm chocolate brown eyes and toned arms. In a way hot but he isn't my type.

"It's not an 'it', it's a he. This is Maxon." She says motioning to the blonde guy next to her. Wait. Brown eyes. Blonde hair. Toned arms. I mentally slap myself. This is Prince Maxon.

"No way. This is _Maxon_. Prince Maxon Schreave of Illea? The one from your-"

"Yes that's him." She says cutting off my rant. Did she kidnap him? I hope she didn't or she could be thrown in jail.

"Woah. I have never met Royalty before." I say. Way to deadpan it Lucy. Of course I haven't met royalty before.

"Glad to have the pleasure of being your first." Prince Maxon says. Woah. His voice is like silk.

"Meg, do I need to curtsey?" I whisper to Megan. I don't know what to do. I have never met someone this important before.

"No there is no need my dear." Prince Maxon says answering my question. I am _soo_ bad at whispering.

"Why are you here Prince Maxon?" I ask looking at Meg sternly. I pray she didn't kidnap him or we are doomed.

"Well, I am here to see what peoples lives are like. I have always wanted to know what life was like before Illea was born." He answers.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay in England." I reply acting proper. If he becomes friends with us, the boys in my class might start being nice to me. I know that sounds like I will use him but I am not really. We will help him while he is helping me.

I have always had a crush on this boy called Jack Hadley. We dated for three weeks but then this girl I supposedly called a 'friend' tricked me into dumping him and then she started dating him. Within a week he broke up with her but I still haven't got over him. I don't have the guts to ask him if he still likes me but I don't want to get rejected. Meg says that she thinks he still likes me but I don't believe that.

He is smaller than most people (like me) and has brown hair. He has light brown eyes and broad shoulders. He doesn't have toned arms like Prince Maxon's but he does have muscled arms. His hair falls into his eyes and every time that happens I want to run my fingers through his hair. The only downfall is that he is popular where as I am not.

I am smaller than most girls and as thin as a stick even though I love food. I have long blonde hair which is lighter than Megan's. I have light blue eyes and a fair complexion. I also have thin arms and legs. I can't run fast or for a long time as I have asthma and I am slightly rebellious when I feel the need to be. I am not popular or smart. I only have Megan, Iman and Alice as friends. Alice lives next door to me, Iman is the brains and Megan is my best friend.

I wonder what the next few months will be like. With Prince Maxon hear I can only assume that life will get more exciting and I at least will not be downgraded anymore.

 **So I hope you liked Lucy's POV and if you want anymore different POVs be sure to write them down in the reviews. Update will be next week. Hoped you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So before you start reading there is something that you need to know first. Lots of people are probably thinking that Megan will end up with Maxon. But don't worry as America and Maxon still live happily ever after. I am not going to say who Lucy and Megan will end up with but you will find out soon enough. Anyway, enjoy!**

Two weeks have passed and they were the worst ones ever! I have tons of homework, Lucy is still acting animated and I hardly know anyone in my classes. So basically, school was shit.

But that is when my life changed...

***********************Page break*************************

I am sitting on a table in my form room talking to Lucy. "Megan!" Someone calls. I look around and spot Maxon casually leaning against the door frame. I notice out of the corner of my eye Lucy squaring her shoulders and sitting up. I really need to talk to her about why she is always acting weird around Maxon. I know she doesn't like him, so why is she doing it? Breaking my train of thought, I face him.

"Yes?" I say.

Can I talk to you... in private?" I look at Lucy who jumps of the table and says she will meet me in the cafeteria at lunch. I agree. Maxon walks over to which I shuffle up to make space for him on the desk. He sits down and takes at deep breath. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Megan... I need to return home." I knew it was coming but I thought he might stay a bit longer."

"I understand." I say smiling at him to make him feel better. When really all I want to do is beg him to stay longer. He has become a really good friend to me and Lucy. I will really miss him. I get up and say bye to him making my way to the door for next lesson.

"Hey, I'm not finished."

"Oh." I walk back to the seat.

"Well as you know, my selection is coming up and I want you to be in it." I look at him startled. He notices what he accidentally prompted at. "I don't like you in that way, it's just your my closest friend and I thought that if you joined you may be able to help me with the girls. For example help them stop crying and comfort them or who you would recommend as my next date." He blabbers.

"No, no, I get what you are saying. Err... I would love to be in your selection." I try to act nonchalant when really I feel like my heart is about to burst. Me in the _selection_? Meeting America and _Gavril_ l! This is a dream come true! I can't wait to meet Queen Amberly. Oh man. The rebels might attack. At least I know karate from my friend Olivia.

I have just realized that Maxon is looking at me. Probably wondering why I am so silent.

"Okay. So what do I need to do and when will we leave?"

"Tomorrow? And all I need you to do is come with me. I will take care of the rest."

"Hang on. When we get back you will still have a few months before your selection. I can't stay in the palace or Angeles as that will look suspicious. I will also need a job." He sighed, thinking.

"Well you said you can dance and play music so you will be a five and I suppose live with another girl in Bonita."

"Yes, that's perfect." I say imagining my work as a five.

"So tomorrow after school we will go to Illea. Bring clothes and toiletries plus anything else you might need."

"Okay. I will write both our names down on the student exchange program and I will do a little shuffling around so we are next. While we are away they will just presume we have gone to America. I will tell the others in my class the same thing so they won't suspect. Um... I will tell my mom the same thing as well in case the school phones her. She will probably scold me for not telling her sooner but we will still be allowed to go. Simple."

"You're a genius! Come on let's get to class."

"Thank you for bringing me along for the ride." I say, honestly.

"No problem. Now come on." He says tugging me. I laugh. I can't wait.

***********************Page break*************************

I stand at the doorway with my two bags. Today is the day that I am going to Illea. And I couldn't be more excited.

When I told Lucy and the others about me leaving for America, they were mostly sad but couldn't wait for me to get back. My tutor told me to have a great time. And all the girls gave me a group hug. When I was released from the suffocating hug, the boys all said their goodbyes. When Bradley came up to me he surprisingly gave me a hug. All the girls went 'aww' and I blushed hard. He whispered to me to come back safe and I gave him a questioning look. No other boys showed that much care. I agreed to and he let me go.

Bradley has soft brown hair which is like Maxon's in length. He is slightly taller than me and has broad shoulder. He does have muscles but not as many as Maxon's. He has a fair complexion and is medium weight. I find him cute but I don't like him in that way. I don't fancy anyone at all really.

I had walked down to reception and found Maxon. He had said his goodbyes also and we had walked back home.

Now standing here, I realize I am going to everyone _soo_ much. With no siblings, they just kinda filled in that gap so it is only fitting that I miss them. Just then, Maxon walks up to me with luggage in hand.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Definitely." I answer grinning from ear to ear.

My mom walks up to us and gives us both hugs. My mom kisses my cheek about a million times.

" _Mom_. I groan. Why is she _soo_ embarrassing?

"Sorry if I want to give my daughter as many kisses as possible." She gives me one last kiss and let's go.

"Bye Mom, I love you." I say.

"Bye." Maxon says.

"Enjoy yourselves. Call me when you arrive." She says one last time before closing the door.

We walk to an abandoned alley way. I get the app loaded up and I set the year and place. I connect it to the box and press start. The familiar bubble wraps around us and transports us to Bonita, Illea.

 **So I hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome. See you next week for the next instalment of The Selection time travel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right hope you enjoy this chapter as it has been a long time coming. I can't wait to start writing The Selection chapters but all rights go to Kiera Cass. Enjoy.**

The outside of the bubble turns that familiar darkness as we travel. I look at Maxon and see him ready to burst with excitement. Whether it is him being in another province or seeing his family again, I have no idea. I then notice a picture coming through and I hear a sharp intake. I then realize it was me. Coming back to Illea has finally clicked in my brain that all of this is real. The upcoming Selection. Rebels. America. Queen Amberly. I can finally see all of the plans falling into place.

The picture becomes clearer. I look around. I know that Bonita means 'beautiful' but never did I imagine to this extent. A glistening ocean sits in front of us with people enjoying the sun. Lush green fields move with the wind to my right and on the left, wide forests expand everywhere. This place reminds me more of Jamaica than a country going through wars.

I see out of the corner of my eye, Maxon standing up with his luggage in hand. He has some sun shades on (to avoid getting recognized) and is waiting for me. I stand up and we pull our luggage towards the bus stop. We hop on the bus and travel towards the town center. Once we get there we get off and Maxon takes me to the house I will be staying at. (Luckily, Maxon had traveled here beforehand, sorting through the details.) He knocks firmly on the door and a girl about my age opens up the door. She has brown hair tied into a pony tail and denim jeans with a grey T-shirt.

"Hello, you must be Megan right?" She asks enthusiastically reminding me of America's best friend, Marlee.

"Yeah, and you are...?"

"Oh my name's Melissa." She says extending her hand.

"Please to meet you." I shake her hand.

"Do you guys want to come in?"

"I must be off now as I have to take care of something, here is some instructions on things you need to do Meg." Maxon says, handing me a piece of folded paper. I take it and pull me luggage inside. I say goodbye to Maxon. Melissa shows me my room and I unpack. Once unpacked I head downstairs.

"So, what do you do as a five?" Melissa asks from her seat on the couch.

"I am the musical type. Mainly dancer but I can also play a few instruments and sing a bit." Remembering what the caste five did.

"Yeah same. I love playing instruments, so I do that more than others. Anyhow, that guy phoned me and said you needed a place to stay as you have just moved here. Where did you come from?"

"England." I mentally face palmed. I shouldn't have said that!

"Really! Why did you move here?"

"Err... well my family wanted me to explore the world and get more money, and they suggested Illea first." Face palming again.

"You're kidding right? Illea is the worst place for jobs. With the caste system in place, more people are poor. Five's are three castes up from dirt. Your family obviously doesn't know Illea as much as they need to."

"Yeah, I suppose." I say picturing my mom at home.

"Well, what's England like?"

"It's much wetter and colder than here. Also, it's more lively. Illea seems really dull."

"Yeah, that's King Clarkson's doing. He is power hungry so he takes away people's lives for more power. He makes the public more poor so he can gain. You would think at least someone will stand up to him, but no."

"Hmmm. Anyway, let's not talk about the bad things."

"I suppose. So, seen as you are a stage perfomer would you like to work with me? I mean, I only do the playing but I am sure you can get a job where I work." She blabbers. I have performed dances on stage before in front of thousands of people but never on my own. Plus they were parents watching their kids dance. Not people paying to watch a show! I suppose I need a job as soon as possible so I will have to take this one.

"Yeah, I would love to." Faking enthusiasm. This is going to be terrifying!

***********************Page break*************************************************Page break*************************

I enter the building and all my nerves shoot up again. Yesterday, I had an interview for the job Melissa suggested and I got it! I was so excited but now I am not so sure. All of my hopes and dreams of performing in a stage show can either rise or fall.

I spot Melissa going through her music sheets. She looks up and gives me a warm smile. I send one in return and walk up to the choreographer for the shows.

"Hi, I am new here. My name is Megan." I extend my hand. He shakes it. "I was wondering if you could show me on where I need to go?"

"Oh, your the new dancer aren't you? Right well I will show you the routine and your places. We are just going to do a work out now so just join that group over there." He points to a group of teens my age who are all chatting.

"Thanks." I walk over to the group. When I get there they all stop chatting.

"Err... hi. I'm a new dancer here. I just wondered..." I trail off nervous that they haven't said anything yet and are all just staring at me. Finally, someone speaks up.

"What's your name?"

"Megan. My friend Melissa, on the piano, suggested the job to me as I have just moved here." Silence. Just then the choreographer comes up to us and puts the music on. I migrate to the back of the group, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Right guys time to warm up." The choreographer starts doing some slow joint rotations followed by pulse raisers and stretches. The warm up isn't much different to the one I did at my dance school just faster. I keep up well and by the end I feel more loose.

"Right now get in to positions for the ballet dance." I walk over to the choreographer and ask him where I am supposed to be. He takes me to a circle that's in the back left hand corner. From a bird's eye view it looks like the five on a dice. I hope the choreographer didn't do that intentionally as dancers are fives.

"Copy the others when you don't know something." _Great advice_ I think sarcastically. I get into position like the others which is lying gracefully on the floor with your back to the middle of the circle. The music starts and I copy the others in my circle.

 _You were the shadow to my light_

 _Did you feel us?_

 _Another start_

 _You fade away_

 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_

 _Wanna see us_

 _Alive_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Was it all in my fantasy?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Were you only imaginary?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Another dream_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _These shallow waters never met what I needed_

 _I'm letting go-a deeper dive_

 _Eternal silence of the sea-I'm breathing alive_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Under the bright but faded lights_

 _You've set my heart on fire_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Atlantis_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Another dream_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

 _I'm faded_

 _So lost, I'm faded_

I know all of the moves that they do which is a bonus for me. My circle splits into two lines and I get into the right place. I do a pirouette and a jump landing perfectly. All the nerves seem to leave me as I dance. I point my toe and go up onto my point shoes. I go on to third arabesque and a leap. When we finish the dance we go over it three more times and have a break.

Two girls walks up to me: one with caramel hair and blue eyes, and the other with black hair and brown eyes. Both are medium tall and have fair complexions.

"Hi, your Megan right?" Asks the one with the black hair.

"Yes, what are your names?"

"Well I'm Cyra." Says the one with caramel hair.

"And I'm Tanya." Says the one with black hair.

"Cyra and Tanya. Cool names. Anyway, did you need anything?"

"We just wanted to apologize for all of us not talking to you. It was very rude so we wanted to apologize." Wow. I never expected that.

"It's okay." I say.

"Come and sit with us." They say gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Sure." I grab my things and we walk to the others in the group. They see us coming they all get up. When I get there a chorus of apologies washed over me.

"Really, really it's fine." I smile at them.

"Still, we felt truly sorry." Says a girl in the crowd. They pull me over to a seat and bombard me with questions.

"Woah, one at a time." I laugh.

"Where did you come from?" One asks.

"The middle of England."

"What's it like with no castes?" Another asks.

"Well for starters you can have any job. Also, hardly anyone is poor."

"Why did you move?" Tanya asks.

"My Mom wanted me to explore the world and get better income and she suggested Illea.

"What job did you have in England?"

"I didn't have a proper job but I did hobbies such as dancing.

"So unfair." Some muttered.

"Anyway, we better get ready for the next dance." I say trying to stop the conversation.

"You won't have a problem with that. Your really good."

"Oh thanks." I put my water bottle back and the choreographer shows me where I go next.

***********************Page break**************************************************Page break*****************************

I meet up with Melissa after rehearsals and we chat about what our day was like, on the way home. When we get there she gives me the spare key so I can get in and out of the apartment. I go to my room and drop off my dance stuff. I head downstairs and we eat a meal of ham and pasta. Then I head up stairs and take a quick shower. I change into my pajamas, say goodnight to Melissa as I am tired and go to bed. The bed is quite lumpy but I don't mind as I fall asleep on my first day in Illea.

 **Love it hate it? Still review. Longest chapter written so far, that's why it took so long. By the way the song was called Faded by Alan Walker. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Megan's second day in Illea! Hope you like it.**

I wake up at seven and notice I am in a foreign bed. I look around the strange room that contains a small wardrobe, a dresser and a suitcase with a folded note on top of it. I get out of the bed and walk on the cold, hard flooring towards the suitcase. I pick it up, sit back on the bed and open the note.

 _Dear Megan,_

 _Hope you have settled well into your new home for the next few months. I'll try to keep this short so I can get straight to the point. Firstly, you need to find a job to help bring in income. I know that you are Melissa's guest but try to help as much as you can. I know for a fact that you will already be thinking about your job choices._

Wow, he can read me like an open book. At least he's honest.

 _Secondly, when you recieve the letter for my Selection just simply fill in the form. For contact information just put the telephone number of where you are staying. Thirdly, don't try to interfere or get worried as I am sorting everything. All you need to do is work and get through every day without saying anything about your past. And lastly enjoy your time in Illea. Don't worry or stress. Just have fun and be who you are. See you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Maxon_

Then everything from yesterday comes flooding back. I am in Illea. And I am going to compete in Maxon's Selection! When did my life get so complicated?

I put the note under my pillow and get ready for the day. I slip on a black sports bra, of-the-shoulder pineapple T-shirt and some workout leggings. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and grab my dance bag on the way down to the kitchen. I enter to find Melissa humming a tune while scribbling down on a sheet of paper. I clear my throat.

"Oh, hi Megan. How did you sleep?"

"Great. I was soo exhausted from yesterday!" I take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Good." She then continues her work.

"What are you doing?"

"The producer wants me to create some new music for the show."

"Oh." Without looking up, she passes me an apple. I take it and start munching on my breakfast. Once I finish, I check the time and realize the time.

"Melissa! We only have 10 minutes to get to work." She looks up and shots out of her chair grabbing her worksheet, keys and bag. I grab my water bottle and put my shoes on. She ushers me out of her apartment and we make our way to the studio.

***********************Page break******************************************************Page break*************************

We enter the studio to find my group shouting at each other. I glance at Melissa and she shrugs. I walk over to my group and ask Cyra what's going on. She tells me that one half of the group want to start another dance while the others don't feel as though they have practiced enough. I see the choreographer talking to a man in a suit and I formulate a plan.

"Guys!?" I shout. Some of them shut up.

"Why don't we just show the choreographer our dance and ask him if we are ready to start the next one?" The others stop shouting and start walking towards him. They have a quick conversation and walk back over with the choreographer. He tells us to do our ballet dance which we all fully know. He starts the music and we dance it with ease.

"I think your all good enough to start the next dance so no more complaining." Some mutter under their breath how unfair that is but no one protests.

He splits us into four lines, height wise, and tells us to strut on wehen told to. As we are doing a musical, he plays one of the songs from it. We all walk on with sass and do lots of jumps and poses. I really like it. It has singing parts as well as acting parts and dancing with partners.

We have a break and while having a drink Cyra and Tanya come up to me.

"Hi girls, what's up?" I put down my water bottle and shuffle up for them to sit down.

"Well me, Cyra and a few others are going out for lunch and we was wondering if you would like to join us." Says Tanya.

"Sure I would love to but can my friend Melissa come?"

"Yes of course." Says Cyra.

We finish our training and I grab Melissa bringing her with us for lunch. She complains but eventually relents.

"So where are we going?" I am not really sure of Bonita yet.

"There's a really nice cafe at the end of this road that sells really nice continental food. My personal favorite is the crepes. Have you ever tried continental food?" Asks Cyra.

"Err... no." I wasn't going to mention my knowledge of anything to do with any other countries expect Britain.

"Well, you are going to love it!" Expresses Alisha, another girl at the studio.

We continue in silence and enter the cafe. I look at the menu and order waffles with syrup. The others order either crepes or baguettes. We pay and get a table. While we are waiting, they talk about themselves as I don't know much about them.

"Hey Meg, tell us about yourself. All we know is that your from England." Asks Tanya. The others agree while I mentally curse. I don't know what to say!

"Err... well... what would you like to know?" Damn. I shouldn't have asked that!

"What's your family like?" Asks Melissa. That one is easy.

"Well, I don't have any siblings and I live with my mom. I don't talk to my cousins or aunties and uncles. I only see my Nan from my Mom's side of the family."

"What about your Dad?" Asks Perri who also came with us.

"He was an idiotic jerk who left us. I don't like talking about him." I say, thinking of how awful he treated me and Mom. He didn't physically hurt us but words leave scars...

"Don't worry. I can relate to you. My Dad left us as well and I had to start working at a really young age, just to support my Mom." States Cyra. At least I am not the only one.

"Anyway, where did you live? Asks Alisha.

"In the middle of England. The West Midlands actually."

We had to stop then as our orders arrived.

I dig into my waffle and it's _really_ nice. It's also _massive_! It's the size of my _plate!_ We finish our food and head back to the studio.

"Can we do it another time? I really enjoyed that." I say.

"Once we have saved up we can go again." Says Perri.

"Sure."

Once we get to the studio we put our bags in our cubby holes and join the others who are stretching. Once we have stretched we get into position for our musical dance. We go through it three times and add a few steps.

***********************Page break***************************************************Page break****************************

"Finally finished! I am _exhausted._ " I express.

"Megan stop dawdling. There _is_ a curfew." Says Melissa dragging me along.

I am _not_ dawdling. Just pacing myself." I say.

"Well hurry up! I wanna get home." I start walking quicker to keep up.

Once we get back to the apartment from our day's work at the studio, I head into the kitchen and start chopping tomatoes to put on some bread. I give a sandwich to Melissa and I start munching on one myself. I sprint up the stairs and lie on my bed with my sandwich and start thinking about all that has happened the past few day. I finish my sandwich and fall asleep with that thought securely etched in my mind.

 **For the next one I might progress it to the time of The Selection. Thoughts? Hope you like it. A little look at the character of Megan's life. Reviews welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like this chapter.**

The days turn into weeks. And the weeks turn into a month. Without even realizing it this week is Maxon's birthday where he turns 19 and will start his Selection soon. I decide on sending him a photo album with pictures of all the places we went and spaces for future photographs. I hope he likes it.

Even without any mention of it, The Selection is on everyone's thoughts. Melissa day dreams a lot. Cyra and Tanya constantly talk about how dreamy the prince is. And Perri keeps on asking questions about the country towards Alisha. To be honest, The Selection hadn't even crossed my mind as I have been throwing myself into learning dance moves for the dances and working hard on my education. I know I should be concentrating more on The Selection and dreaming about the competitors who I thought I would never meet but with never having to provide for myself and not having my Mom to support me, I have been learning how to budget and save money. It's harder than it sounds. Every night after work, I calculate my rent for my stay and the food budget plus clothing allowance and water, gas and electricity bills. Not much time to think about The Selection or any other pieces of gossip.

************************Page break***************************************************Page break***************************

I wake up to the sun streaming through my bedroom window. Today everyone gets a day off from work as it is Maxon's birthday. That means it's an Illean holiday. I look over to the clock and notice it's 8 o'clock. I get up and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I also take a quick shower and put on some clothes that I find in the wardrobe. On the first day Melissa gave me some of her clothes as mine where ' _so_ un-fashionable.' I didn't see any problem with mine but I had them anyway to stop any disagreements. I put my hair into a braided bun and head downstairs for breakfast. We have blueberry pancakes for the special occasion with orange juice. Melissa and me grab our money and walk to the park.

Yesterday, the girls asked me if I wanted a tour around Bonita. I agreed and so today: Melissa, Cyra, Tanya, Alisha and Perri are going to takeme on a tour around the province. First, we walk through the park while they show me different people who live here. When I hear Hannah Carver a five something clicks in my brain. She was one of the Selected! I look at her. She has gorgeous brown hair and bright green eyes. She is medium height and has a tanned complexion. I turn away even though I have she seen one of the Selected. Even though she got eliminated immediately she still got Selected.

We exit the park and walk down the a street filled with shops. There are two's who look like they have so much make-up on the look like witches from Halloween. They also wear high heels so tall that they look like any second they could touch a cloud. But, there are families everywhere begging for food or warmth. I nudge Cyra and point to them.

"Megan, I know there are people begging everyday but we don't have anything to give them." I look towards one family who are getting harassed by a two.

"Well I do." I say and I walk towards them.

"Megan! What are you doing!?" Shouts Alisha. I just keep walking.

"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?" I ask the two.

"Get lost five. It's not your problem." Says the two pushing me away with a stick as if she would get a disease by touching me. Wow Illea is worse than England! Sure we get celebrities but they don't act like this.

"I don't like your attitude." I say.

"Well I don't like your smell so do everyone a favour and get lost." Says the snobby two. Turning her attention back to the family. I want to hit her but I might get into trouble.

"If you was in their shoes you wouldn't like being harassed by someone who has a big head but a small brain." I say.

"The thing is I am rich and famous so I would never be a filthy eight. Now go back to your instrument and do what you are good at." I step in front of her blocking the family from view.

"Not until you leave this family alone." She tries to step around me but I block her path.

"Get out of my way."

"No." She slaps me. Hard. It feels like a razor blade cutting into my skin. But I stand firm and try to keep the tears down. She presses her manicured nail into my cheek.

"I'll be watching you." She then turns on her heel and stalks off. I turn towards the family.

"Are you all alright?"

"We are now. Thank you dear." Says the Mom.

"May I ask why she was troubling you?"

"Papa used to work for her but he is dead now so she wants us to work for her. Mama said no so she started shouting at us." Says the little boy.

"Oh I didn't know. I am sorry for your loss." I say trying to console them.

"It's ok dear. It's wasn't your fault." I take off my silver earrings and place them in the palm of her hand.

"Here take these. I don't need them." The mother looks at them like diamonds.

"Thank you dear. We shall give you a blessing for your good heart." I smile at them and walk back to the girls.

"Why did she slap you?" Asks Tanya.

"It doesn't matter. It's sorted now." They ask other questions but I don't answer. Even though I got slapped I feel amazing for helping someone.

We continue walking around Bonita showing me places and people they know. We pass a church and I see homeless people sipping a drink. I see someone lying on the floor in a pool of blood while doctors examine the casualty. Even though Illea is a pretty place so many bad things happen. Rebels, poverty, big headed celebrities. All those things and more make Illea a cruel country.

We decide to head home. Melissa suggests that we go to her apartment. While we walk there they start discussing a special meal tonight.

"What's the special meal?" I ask unsure of what it is.

"Basically every special holiday the owner of the studio invites everyone who works there to have a meal and a small party at the studio to reward us for our hard work." Says Cyra.

"That meal could be one we have on special occasions or a favourite." Says Perri.

"And he chooses the person who has worked the hardest to decide on the meal." Says Melissa.

"That's nice of him. What did you have last time?" I ask.

"I think it was beef Manhattan." Says Melissa.

"Yeah, it was." Agrees Tanya.

"What time is it start?"

"5 o'clock... we only have half an hour to freshen up and get there! Guys hurry up!" Shouts Alisha.

We sprint back to mine and Melissa's apartment. We all head to the bathroom and wash our face. Then we brush our hair out and style it. I put mine into an updo. The girls borrow our clothes to wear and they get dressed. I put on my skater skirt and a crop top. Once we are ready, which only took 10 minutes, we all walk to the studio.

I see some other girls in my group walking 2 meters in front of girls say that the owner is a three so that is why he can afford to have meals and parties most of the time. When we get there music is pouring out of the studio doors and lights flash from inside. When the girls said a 'small' party I didn't expect this.

We enter and I spot the dancers, singers and producers dancing to a song. I also see others sipping drinks and chatting. The atmosphere is amazing. Melissa tugs me to the dance floor and we start moving to the beat. About 10 minutes later the owner walks onto a small elevated platform where the speaker and DJ is.

I have only seen the owner once and never have I spoken to him. He is slim but a very tall man. He looks around 50 with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He is very pale and has wrinkles. He has a deep voice but he is very kind.

He clears his throat and everyone quitens down.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the special meal where we reward you for all your hard work and celebrate a special holiday. Thank you for trying your very best and we all appreciate it. Continue this hard work and we will be the very best we can be. This special meal is in honour of his Royal Highness Prince Maxon Schreave's birthday where he turns 19 and will start his Selection soon. We wish his Highness good luck and hopes he finds an amazing daughter of Illea. This year the person who we chose for the honour of deciding the special meal has tried there very hardest. They always put effort into everything they do and always perfect something if they get it wrong. Even though they struggled at first they would keep trying. The person we think deserves this is Miss Megan Breen one of our newest dancers!" What! He chose _me_! Melissa pushes me towards the stage and I get up on to it.

"Congratulations Megan. You have done amazing over the past few weeks." He shakes my hand. I am speechless.

"Err... thank you sir."

"Now. What would like for the special meal?"

"Erm..." Then a memory pops into my head of me and my Mom eating fish and chips by the seaside for a treat. "May i have fish and chips sir." Confusion passes over his face.

"Fish and chips?" He asks.

"Yes sir. I know how to make it. It's absolutely delicious. A favourite in England."

"Ok then I will show you where the kitchens are."

He walks me off the stage and he takes me through a door on the left of the studio. We walk down a corridor and I can smell different spices as well as bread. We reach the end of the corridor and there is the kitchen. He turns to me.

"The food needs to be ready by half past 6." He then walks back down the corridor. I notice all the cooks looking at me.

"Err... hi. I'm Megan." The head cook moves closer to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Megan. What will the special meal be?" Asks the head chef

"Oh, Fish and chips." A low murmuring starts.

"I am truly sorry but we have never heard of such a dish as fish and chips. Do you happen to know the recipe?" I am shocked on how people have never had fish and chips. They are amazing!

"Yes I do. Let's begin."

I wash my hands and put an apron on. The head chef gives me his hat and I am truly the master of this kitchen. I ask some cooks to start chopping up the potatoes into potato wedges. I ask others to start preparing the right amount of cod fish and some to copy me.

I put butter in a pan with peas and chopped mint. I put a lid on top and simmer it for about 10 minutes. I add some lemon juice and season it with salt and pepper. I then blend it and keep it in warm place. I ask some chefs to make another two bowls of mushy peas for the fish and chips.

I then mix together flour, cornstarch, baking powder and salt in a bowl. I then stir in club soda to make the batter for the fish. I ask some chefs to heat oil in a deep fat fryer and then I cover the prepared cod fish in a flour and cornstarch mixture. The rest of the chefs starts covering the fish in the flour mixture and then covering them in the batter. Once the oil is the right temperature I place the batter covered fish in there. Once the cooks had chopped all the potatoes I place them on a baking tray and drizzle with oil. I then bake them for 35 minutes turning them over half way through.

Once the fish is ready we take them out and dry on paper towels. The chips are baked to perfection. The battered fish is crispy and the mushy peas are smooth. Finished. To finish off we butter some bread and cut slices of lemon to drizzle over the fish.

I help wash the equipment and then I head back down the corridor. I slip back into the party unnoticed and I find Melissa.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"Amazing. The food is going to be delicious."

"Come on let's go sit down at the table."

We sit down and so does everyone else. The owner sits at the head table.

"Tonight we are going to have fish and chips which is an English dish." Says the owner.

The cooks bring the fish and chips on a plate with bowls of mushy peas and plates of bread. They place a plate in front of each of us. Some of the girls start mummering between each other. The owner blesses our food and we dig in. Moans of delight come from everyone's mouth.

"Wow this is amazing." Says one.

"It's delicious ." Says another. I smile so hard my cheeks hurt. I can't believe everyone likes it so much. We all finish our food and head to the dance floor. I dance so much my feet might drop off. We all say our good byes and head home. The curfew was lifted for the special day so we didn't get home till 12. I say good night to Melissa and change into my pyjamas. Today was really fun and I hope Maxon enjoyed his too. I fall asleep hoping for good time tomorrow.

 **Hope you liked it. Reviews always welcome. Little bit of drama going on to make the story more exciting.**


	13. Author's note

**Hi can't upload this week as I am on holiday but I will try to update next week. Don't be sad about it as you only have to wait another week. See you until next time. Bye. Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating last week. Hope you like the chapter.**

I wake up early this morning to find Melissa in the lounge scrolling through the tv channels furiously.

"What are you doing?" I ask tying my dressing gown around my waist.

"They're doing a special _Illea Capital Report_ because it's Maxon's birthday today and I am trying to find the channel the _Report_ is on." She replys.

"Ok, I'm going to go get some breakfast. Do you want any?" I say walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, can I have some Cheerios please?"

"Sure." I grab two bowls and fill them both with Cheerios. One thing that I _am_ thankful for is that Gregory Illea didn't get rid of Cheerios. I pour some milk into the bowls and grab two spoons. I carry the bowls in and give one to Melissa.

"Found it!" She exclaims. She sits down on the seat next to me just as the anthem is playing. A picture comes in of this guy in a navy suit and slicked back hair with a silver badge on the jacket. He kinda reminds me of Caesar Flickerman who is the guy in the Hunger Games that interviews the competitors. Like Caesar he has an enthusiastic grin but also looks pretty chilled about interviewing people.

"Oh my gosh! I love Gavril!" Says Melissa. Oh yeah, it is Gavril. I just mentally face palmed for not figuring out that it was Gavril. I start eating my cereal.

"Hello Illea and welcome to this special _Report_ in which we have a look at Prince Maxon's birthday ball! Let's see what the birthday boy did!" He exclaims. Wow, he _is_ enthusiastic.

The picture moves away from Gavril to show a magnificent room with tables covered in dark blue cloths and the lights burning brightly to show its splendor. I see Dignitaries in one corner and reporters with their cameras in another.

Then through the main doors I see Maxon coming in behind two other people. The lady has an amazing ball room dress on and has her hand rested on the man's. That must be his mother, Queen Amberley. The man is a different story. He has blonde hair and brown eyes like Maxon but his eyes are cold and devoid of emotion. Even though he doesn't say anything his body radiates power. That is definitely his father, the power hungry King Clarkson. The whole room turns towards them and either bows or curtsies. Queen Amberley smiles and so does Maxon but more shyly. King Clarkson just remains stoic.

Maxon starts getting interviewed by the reporters while the King and Queen walk of to talk the Dignitaries. Maxon finishes talking to the reporters and I remember that he tries to escape the party but King Clarkson stops him. King Clarkson talks to him for a long time and then walks off. Then Queen Amberley talks to him and he brightens up a bit. Once he finishes talking to her he walks off and enjoys the party.

We finish our cereal and then I take the bowls into the kitchen while Melissa keeps swooning over Maxon. I head up stairs and put on some leggings and a workout crop top. I put my hair in a messy bun and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then I grab my dance bag and keys and head down stairs to put my trainers on.

"Melissa! Hurry up! We're going to be late for work!" I shout checking the time. She runs out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later she comes running down brushing her hair while carrying her bag.

"Shit, shit, shit, do you know where my keys are Megan?" I reach behind me and pick her keys off of the table. I hand them her and continue tying my laces. We hurry through the door and run down the street.

We reach the studio with only two minutes to spare. I walk through the door with a very out of breath Melissa.

"How... are you... not out of... breath?" She asks, breathlessly.

"I did a lot of running at home so I can run long distances without getting out of breath." I reply and continue through the doors. I walk to my group and I greet them. A few minutes later Melissa walks in more composed than before. Time for another day at the studio.

***********************Page break***************************************************Page break****************************

"See you guys." I say waving to my dance group.

"See ya Meg!" They reply. Melissa comes towards me and we begin to walk home.

"So what have you done today?" Asks Melissa.

"Finished another dance basically. What have you been doing?" I ask. She blushes and begins grinning.

"Nothing." There is definitely something that happened today.

"No, your lying. Tell me. I can keep a secret. I promise." I beg.

"Well... I... have a boyfriend." She replys. I instantly scream with joy and begin jumping up and down. I am not a girly girl but I can't believe she has one! I wonder what he is like.

"Who is it? What's he like? Do I know him? Is he hot?" I barrel her with questions.

"Well... you know that guy who occasionally helps the choreographer... he sometimes works out some steps for the dances. Well it's him." I know who she means. I sometimes see him around listening to the music but he is mainly with the owner of the studio working out stage performances or going through sheets of paper for the wages. He looks two years older than Melissa and has short black hair with blue eyes. He is quite tall and sort of has a toned arm. He is pale but looks very friendly. I have never really spoken to him but he looks kind.

"Oh really. What's his name and how did you get together?" I ask.

"His name is Zac. We have known each other for ages and I have always had a crush on him. Well yesterday I couldn't get the piano to work and he walked over and asked if I needed help. I told him that yes, I did. He sat next to me on the bench and his arm brushed mine. I saw his whole face blush and I giggled. He gave me a lopsided grin which made my whole heart burst. He fiddled with the piano for quite a while and then it started working again. I said 'thank you' and he replied with 'no problem, I would always help you' which made me blush. He just laughed and then started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I never knew he could play and he even played something I couldn't. When he finished I said 'that was beautiful' and he said 'like you then.'" She says.

"That's _soo_ sweet." I reply.

"I know. Then today he came up to me and said 'so is the piano behaving today?' I replied with 'yes thanks to you.' He just smiled. He then grew really nervous and I asked 'what's the matter?' He said 'I don't know why but I love being around you. Even when we don't speak I love seeing you out of the corner of my eye. Whenever I look at you it's like no one else is in the room. I don't know why.' I asked 'is that a good thing?' He replied with 'definitely.' He then grew silent for a bit and said 'Melissa, I have had feelings that have come ever since we first met but I didn't know what they were. I realised what these feelings were yesterday when I was next to you and my heart beat faster than normal. I am just wondering if you have had any of these feelings towards me.' I replied with 'maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Why do you need to know?' And he said 'because I fancy you. And I have done since my heart knew this.' I was so shocked that I blurted out that I have had a crush on him as well. He then took my hand and led me to a quiet room in the studio. He then said 'it may not be love but now I know that we are without a doubt more than friends.' I was so shocked at what had happened within the space of an hour that I didn't even notice he was kissing me! I snapped out of my reverie and started to kiss him back. We broke apart and that kiss felt like fireworks were exploding inside of me. He then said 'will you be my girlfriend?' And I was so shocked so I said 'yes.'"

Wow, Zac obviously doesn't wait around then. I just noticed we have stopped walking and we are home. How did we get here so fast? I start to walk inside with Melissa following.

"So you basically found out you liked each other, kissed and then became a couple within an hour?" I am shocked. Does she even know if he is a player? They should at least be a couple before having their first kiss.

"In a nut shell, yes. So, what do you think?"

"Well I have never met the guy so I don't know but I am happy for you." I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple.

"I need to go do some work so I will see you tomorrow. Night." I say trying to get away as soon as possible to be alone.

"Oh, ok night Megan." I walk up the stairs and go into my room. I lock my door and just lie on my bed. I _am_ happy for Melissa but I just feel that it all happened a bit _too_ fast. I mean, she hardly knows the guy. He could be a Southern Rebel or a player or some rapist. I hope he isn't any of those or worse. He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly but you can 'never judge a book by it's cover.' I eat my apple and accidentally fall asleep.

 **Next chapter is probably going to be when she receives the letter for The Selection. Review please and I'll see you next week.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Enjoy the chapter.**

I wake up at 6am this morning. I really need more sleep. This is the fourth time I have woke early. I walk down the stairs as I can hear Melissa shuffling around. When I find her she is shuffling through the mail.

"I don't know how you wake up every morning, really early, and can still function like a normal human being. Its 6am for God's sake! How are you not even tired? I feel like one of the dead."

"I just don't need sleep like you do. Anyway I have some mail for you." She hands me the mail. I raise my eyebrows at that. I have never had any mail while I have been here.

"Thanks." I walk back to my room with an apple in one hand and the envelope in the other. I reach my room and sit on the bed eating my apple for breakfast.

Once I finish I set my envelope in front of me and stare at it trying to figure out what it says. What if it is from the province office saying that they don't have any records of me and are going to punish me? What if it is from my boss saying I am fired? What if it is from Maxon...? I need to stop tormenting myself with the 'what if' questions and just open the letter. But if it is anything bad and all my hard work to try to live here is for nothing then I don't know if I want to read it. Signing I open the letter, that is surprisingly open, and read what it says.

 _To the house of Parron_ **(Melissa's second name is Parron.)**

 _The recent census has confirmed that two women between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa. Our beloved prince, Maxon Schreave, is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Maxon and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince._

 _Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family._

I read it again to confirm what I am reading and run downstairs. The Selection has begun.

"Have you read this?" I ask barely holding back on what it contains.

"Yeah, it was addressed to me and then I wanted you to read it as it includes both of us... I can't believe it! You might get to compete in The Selection. But I'm not going to enter." She says suddenly serious.

"Why...? Oh. Is it because your dating Zac? I mean, it might not work out between you to. I'm not saying it won't its just the chances of you too staying together are only half likely." I say worried for my friend.

"Meg, don't worry about me. I don't want to enter while I am dating Zac cos' it might work. You never know if we will stay together. Anyway, our boss has given everyone they day off as he knows that the girls will all enter so he has just gave everyone a holiday day. So, we can have a pamper and makeup day for your picture."

"How do you know I am having a picture." I wonder how she knows. Most people just think it's a lottery.

"One of the girls was discussing The Selection and mentioned having our photos taken to go with our forms."

"Well, first I need to fill in the form so I will be back in a bit."

I walk with my form to the dining room table and grab a pen off the kitchen counter. I unfold the form and start filling it in.

Name: _Megan Breen_

Age: _17_

Caste: _5_

Contact information: _+1 480-962-7688_

Height: _5 foot 7.2 inches_

Weight: _57kg_

Hair: _Blonde_

Eye: _Green_

Skin color: _Medium_

Special skills: _Fluent in French, can play the guitar and keyboard, a dancer._

Done. I take my completed form upstairs and I take a shower to freshen up. I through on my dressing gown and look through my clothes. They are all either work out clothes or gray everyday clothes. My boss has our performance costumes so I don't have anything remotely colorful. Then I spot my suitcase. All my clothes from home are still in my suitcase as I haven't needed them but I think I might find some nice clothes that I can wear for the photo. I look through the clothes and find some skinny jeans, a crop top, shorts, a denim jacket and some high heel ankle boots. I look further and find some tights, a jumper, my jewelry box, a blouse and the skater skirt I wore to the meal at the studio.

Then I pull out a dress I have never seen before. And it's gorgeous. It is a simple white dress with a short skirt and a lace underlay which makes it puff out. It then has a black lace design on one side and reaches the other side at the middle of the dress. It also reaches the top to make a one shoulder strap. It has a black belt with a gem in the middle and sparkle all over the black lace. I decide to put on the dress, the high heel ankle boots and some simple jewelry. I only usually bring jeans and t-shirts when I go away but I decided to bring some exciting clothes as well in case I went to parties or needed them for a special occasion. And I am _soo_ glad I did.

I put the dress on with the high heel ankle boots. I look in the mirror and wow. I look _hot_. The white and black dress makes my skin glow and I am taller than I actually because of the shoes. I look like a teen ready to go to a club. Innocent but flirty. I don't usually like that look but I have to say that I feel better because of it. I feel confident.

"Megan! I want to see the outfit you have chosen. Do you need help deciding? I am amazing with fashion!" Shouts Melissa.

"No I have decided. I'm coming down now. I haven't put any makeup on though." I shout back.

"That's fine."

I take a deep breath and try to concentrate on walking in heels. I get the hang of it though and walk down and into the living room. When Melissa sees me she squeals.

"Oh my gosh! That dress is _soo_ pretty! That is the outfit you should wear." She squeals.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much just for a picture? I don't want to look like that type of person even though I can't afford to." She is already shaking her head before I finish. I sigh and me and Melissa walk up to my room. We lay out the makeup which isn't much but I don't really need it.

Melissa sits me down on the chair in my room. She daps some powder on my face and puts some blusher on. Then she puts some eyeliner on my eyes and eye shadow on. Then she puts on a light shade of lipstick and let's me see myself in the mirror. The makeup is light and I like it that way. She styles my hair into a side bun with a braid going into it which looks really good. She sorts through my jewelry which also isn't much. She brings me some silver circle earrings and a black bracelet. I'm done.

I look in the mirror one last time to see if I have dressed up too much for a picture but I actually look fine.

Melissa and I walk to the Province of Bonita Services Office with my form in my hand and my heels clacking on the pavement. I see other girls going the same direction. Some have their work clothes on and some are even more dressed up as me! I see a two who has higher heels than me and _way_ more makeup.

We reach the Province Office and the line is over a metre long! All the girls look way over the top or are dressed like Melissa, they didn't know about the pictures. We get in line and I spot a few girls from the studio. They all look really good. Some of the dresses they wear I remember seeing in the performance closet. The costumes look better than mine which I prefer because I don't like standing out too much.

Perri comes up to me as well as Alisha as the other girl keeps their place.

"Your dress is _gorgeous_. Where did you get it from? How could you afford it?" Asks Perri.

"Oh, I brought from home. It's from England." I reply smoothing out the dress.

"Well, I love it. It is much better that ours." Says Alisha.

"I prefer yours. Mine is plain, yours are colorful. I love yours." I say truthfully.

"Thanks. Anyway, see ya later. Good luck." They say.

The line moves quickly and suddenly it's my turn. I sign to say that everything on my form is true. When I hand it to the lady she seems surprised that I am a five. It must be because the dress looks expensive. She directs me to the photo room. I sit down on the seat and sort my dress out. I smile at the camera and he takes the photo. I am directed out and I meet back up with Melissa. I hope I look all right and Maxon sorts out my application so I get in. Only time will tell.

 **Reviews welcome. Thanks for reading this story so far. Love you all.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Enjoy. Sorry I updated late.**

Me and some girls i don't recognise are walking down a corridor. Where are we going? I hear a gunshot and some glass breaks. All the girls scream and evaporate leaving me alone. Two men with black clothing enter the corridor. I want to run but I can't move. They look like the terrorists who fight in Syria, 2016. They come towards me. One grabs my hair and another holds a gun to my head. What's happening...?

I wake drenched in sweat. My clock says 4:26 am. It was just a dream. I lie back down and try to calm my racing heart. I am getting paranoid. I know there are rebels in Illea, southern and northern, and I know the chances of becoming face to face with them are very small but that doesn't stop me from worrying.

Ever since Melissa started to go in earlier to work for extra money I have been having to walk by myself to the studio. And I am scared. Melissa warned me about thiefs and rebels possibly attacking me and now she has set me on edge. I don't want to get attacked! I am not scared of thiefs or rebels but I just don't want to be held at gunpoint or kidnapped. The unknown is crippling me. I constantly wake up from nightmares and I haven't had a good night sleep for a week. I don't have to wait long until the names are drawn but evey time I walk anywhere alone I freak out.

I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep but just like every time I wake from a nightmare, I can't. Sighing, I put my trainers and work out clothes on. Since the nightmares have started I have been going for a run to calm down. I slip through the front door and start my morning run.

I run round the town and up a small hill. I then run through the fields and then run back towards the town. Overall it is 10 miles. When I first started running I could only do 5 miles. Then I did further and further. I love going for a jog every day and it has made me more fitter. I get back and take a shower to prepare for the day. I go through my morning routine and head down to breakfast.

I make a breakfast of oatmeal and some orange juice. Halfway through making it Melissa runs into the kitchen, grabs some bread and butter, and runs out.

"Bye Megan, see ya later!" And runs towards the studio. I laugh. That is the third time this week she has been late! I'm not really surprised though. She isn't very good at time keeping.

I sit down on the couch and start looking at different TV programs. I decide to watch The Vampire Diaries which is basically about a girl who falls in love with a vampire.

I finish my oatmeal and get changed into my dance clothes. I grab my bag and keys. I tie my shoes and I walk through the front door, locking it behind me. I take a couple of deep breaths calm myself. This has become my ritual every morning.

I start walking briskly then start running. I am surprised by how fast I can run now since running every morning, usually I could only run far not fast. I reach the studio 2 minutes later not even breaking a sweat. Time to dance.

***********************Page break*************************

I come outside with Melissa after another day at the studio. This time I am not at all scared, I am not alone. We chat about our day and I realize we have already walked halfway home. That is when I spot someone. Well a group of them.

They are all dingy, scruffy, men and they all look homeless as they wear black, dirty clothes. And in their hands are weapons, rebels. Melissa spots them to and her eyes widen with recognition. She steers me down a side street and we start running home. When we get there she is gasping for breath where as I am composed.

"Where those rebels?" I ask.

"Yes... they were... looking... at all... the girls." She replies gasping.

"Why?" I wonder. Then it dawns on me. The looks they were giving...

"Oh." I say thinking of all the girls who could be getting kidnapped by the rebels right now and being... used by them. How awful.

"Yeah." She says composing herself. We walk inside. I was right to be paranoid. They're dangerous. That night I only eat a salad, not at all hungry. I keep thinking about all the girls. All sweet, innocent girls. How their innocence might be destroyed by those rebels. When I read The Selection I never thought the rebels were that scary or bad but now that I have seen them for myself I know they are a lot worse than I first anticipated. I put my PJs on and slide into bed praying that I get a better night sleep than the past few nights.

 **Again, sorry for posting sightly later than usual. Had to do homework all day. Reviews always welcome and I'll see you next week.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry I posted late again. Homework is so boring. Anyway, enjoy.**

Bump. Bump. Bump. I stir from my sleep and look around my room. It's still dark out so it was probably just my imagination. I look out the window and see no one. No cars, no noise, nothing. At home no matter what time people would be driving cars or walking back home drunk from a party. I'm still not used to the curfew in Illea, it's eirie how quite it is. I glance at my clock. 2:16 am. The curfew doesn't lift until 5 so I can't go running. I lie back down and try to get back to sleep. My mind is racing so I will never get back to sleep.

I slip out of bed and tip toe towards my suitcase. I rumage through it and find what I am looking for. My tablet and headphones. I haven't been able to look at any news as I didn't want Melissa to find it. I load up my tablet and plug my headphones in. Before I came I connected my tablet to the time travel machine so I can view all the recent news and updates in 2016. I click on YouTube and watch a few funny videos. Boring. I scroll through my video history: Dan and Phil come up. My favorite youtubers! DanIsNotOnFire and Amazing Phil. I click on one of their videos and a collab of them answering questions comes up. Phil is not on fire 7. I watch it and then watch some more of their videos. The reason they are my favorite is because they are like me. Nerdy. Socially awkward. Funny.

I then read a book that I started. Divergent is good but not as good as The Selection. I finish the book and look at the clock again. It reads 4:57. I can go running now.

I get up and put on my work out clothes and my trainers. I creep downstairs and fill my bottle with water. I start to creep towards the front door but I hear shuffling upstairs like someone is walking around. Curious, I climb back up the stairs and see a man around the corner coming from Melissa's bedroom. What is going on? I switch on the landing light and the man is actually Melissa's boyfriend, Zac. What's he doing here? He freezes when the light comes on and spots me.

He is wearing a creased T-shirt that looks like he has slept in it; faded trousers and socks. He clears his throat and Melissa puts her head from behind her door. She spots me.

"Oh, hi Megan! What are you doing awake?" She is trying to change the subject to me but I'm not fooled.

"I'm going running. I go every morning. What's going on here?" Melissa looks towards Zac for help. She looks terrified.

"Please don't tell anyone we slept together Meg. I'm begging you." I am confused for a second then it all makes sense. It's against the law to have sex with anyone before they are married in Illea. We don't have such a law in England but they do here and if they are caught they will be sent to prison or something much worse.

"You slept together! Why? You know the law better than I do!"

"Look, he came last night here because we hardly see each other or spend time together. He stayed too late and he had to stop here because of the curfew. We had to share a bed and it sort of just happened. We were caught up in the moment. _Please_ don't tell anyone Megan. We don't want to go to jail." She looks like she is about to cry.

"What if someone saw Zac come here? What if someone heard you? Melissa, you could be pregnant! Did you even _remember_ to use protection?" I'm not going to tell anyone but if she finds out that she _is_ pregnant then someone is _definitely_ going to notice and she will go to jail.

"It was dark so no one would notice Zac coming and we were quite. But we sort of... forgot to use protection."

"Melissa follow me. Zac, just go."

"Thank you Megan." He says.

"Whatever." He walks downstairs and leaves. I pull Melissa into my bedroom and tell her to sit on the bed. I rumage through my toiletries bag and pull out the white contraceptive pills. I hand her my water bottle and tell her to swallow it. She does so and I put the pills back.

"What are they?" She asks.

"It is a pill that stops ovulation which stops an egg being released. It's a type of contraceptive. Hopefully if we aren't to late then it will stop you from getting pregnant." I reply sitting next to her.

"What are you doing with them? How did you get them?"

"They are from home. I brought them with me just in case." I blush.

"Your to good to get in trouble with the law unlike me." She laughs.

"Aren't you going to go running?"

"Nope. I want to hear the _whole_ story. Not the shortened down version." She pulls a face. I laugh at her expression.

"Why?"

"I did you a favour. Also, I want to know what was happening while I was sleeping." She blushes.

"Ok. Well, everyday we arrange a time to be together and where to meet. Well yesterday we agreed on 9 o'clock and here as it was a bit cold last night. So, he came here at 9 and we chatted for a bit in the lounge. Then when we checked the time it was past curfew. I didn't want him to get into trouble so I said that he could sleep here. We chatted for a bit longer and... kissed and then we went up to my room. I put my PJs on but as he didn't have any he slept in his T-shirt and boxers. Well we got in my bed and because we were sleeping in a single bed it was a bit cramped. So I put my back against his chest and he put his arms around me."

Then she stops and blushes.

"And...?" I prompt.

"Well he says to me that he has never been this close to as girl and I giggled. Then I said that I hadn't either. He starts to tickle my neck with his nose. I slap his hand away because he knows I am ticklish there. He laughs into my neck and starts giving kisses on my neck. I turn around in his arms and I give him a passionate kiss on the lips. Then it gets a bit heated and well... you know what happens next." She smiles to herself.

"Megan, it was nothing like I expected it would be like. It was strange at first but it was amazing. I love him and he loves me. Everything is perfect."

She looks so happy and I am sure she is. But, I just don't trust Zac. He was nice to me earlier but I have a bad feeling about him.

"Well, I am glad that you are happy. Now, I'm going to go running would you like to join me?"

"I would like to get fitter but not today." She laughs and thanks me again for helping her. I say I will see her at work.

I go for my run and get back an hour later. I have a quick shower and head off to work.

When I see Zac I death glare. He smirks at me and whispers to the guy next to him looking at me. I was right! Melissa shouldn't trust him, I bet they are talking about me or Melissa. I start stretching and try to take my mind off everything that has happened.

***********************Page break***************************************************Page break****************************

As soon as I see Melissa I start ranting about her boyfriend. "Melissa he smirked about me in a sassy way and then started whispering to the guy next to him. I know he was talking about me as the guy stared at me. I don't trust him at all."

I eventually calm down. I shouldn't let him get to me. I'm just worried for Melissa. We start walking home.

"Look, I know your worried about me but I will be fine. I can stand up for myself you know."

"Is he coming tonight?"

"No. He had to do some extra work at the studio." I breath a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he isn't coming. We stop all conversation and continue walking back in silence. We get home and I start dinner.

We eat our jacket potato with melted cheese on top. I clean the dishes and go into the lounge to watch some TV. I keep thinking about this morning and last night. Those bumps that woke me up must have been Zac getting dressed to go home. I can't focus on the show so I switch it off and go upstairs. I say night to Melissa. I lie on my bed thinking and eventually tiredness catches up with me and I fall asleep.

 **Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Reviews always help improve the story so anything you want in the story just send to me. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy. Again, sorry I updated late.**

On Friday is the Report. Friday grows closer and closer until I realize that tonight it will air. I can't wait. Tonight it will tell the country who will be in The Selection. I woke up with a spring in my step this morning. Melissa also seemed excited.

At work all the girls had smiles on their faces. We worked extra hard today and we ended up going home earlier. We all mainly skipped home, excited. Even the twos looked mildly happy. Well happier than they usually are.

And, now as I sit on the sofa eating my dinner with Melissa I feel sad that I will never be doing this again. Joking with Melissa. Dancing with the girls. Jogging in the mornings. I know that I will never be doing those things again and I am mourning them already. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and shovel some mash in my mouth.

Once we are done eating I put the plates in the sink and clean them while Melissa clears the table. I finish washing the plates and then we chat for a while. I both know that we are counting down to the report. Even though Maxon said he would be able to get me in his Selection I am not sure if he achieved it. I don't want to get my hopes up if I don't get picked.

Finally, eight o'clock came and Melissa put the Report on. I feel like this is the calm before a storm. The anthem played and King Clarkson stood at the podium talking about war and infrastructure. It was a quick update as I think everyone couldn't wait for who was in The Selection. Gavril came on after and quickly interviewed the royals. Then he started to introduce the Selected.

"Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three." A photo of a tiny girl with porcelain skin came up.

"Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four." A girl with freckles appeared.

"Miss Fiona Castley of Paloma, Three." A girl with brown hair.

"Miss America Singer of Carolina, Five." America! She has amazing red hair and ice blue eyes. I look at Maxon and he smiles slightly. He totally likes her.

We keeps reading the names out and he still hasn't said who is from Bonita.

"And the last, from Bonita..." I hold my breath waiting.

"Miss Megan Breen of Bonita, Five." A girl with blonde hair in a side bun with a black and white dress on. That's me. I'm in The Selection. I hear Melissa squealing beside me and then she hugs me _soo_ tight I can hardly breath. The phone starts ringing in the hallway and I go to answer it.

"Hello, am I speaking to Miss Megan or her parent?"

"Err yes I am Megan." I reply a bit overwhelmed.

"Well I am ringing to congratulate you on being selected for Prince Maxon's Selection. Now some officials will have to come to get you prepared for The Selection which is to be scheduled tomorrow. Is that all right?" The woman asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Great well we will be seeing you tomorrow. Good day." She hangs up the phone.

That is when the storm begins.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. Also, sorry it is short and not much has happened but I have been feeling a bit ill so I haven't been able to do much. Reviews wanted.**


	19. Chapter 18

**It will be a short chapter as I have been on holiday for the past few weeks but I hope you enjoy it.**

Knocking sounds from the front door. That is the fifth time today that someone has knocked on the door. It is only ten in the morning!

As I am the only one home (since Melissa is at work) I open the door. It's _another_ person who wants an autograph. People have come ever since the names were announced for The Selection. I don't like all the attention but I suppose I will have to get use to it.

I sign the autograph and go back to bed. I haven't had to go to work ever since the Report so the past few days have been full of reporters knocking on the front door and people from the palace going over rules and what to expect. It's exhausting! I try to sleep but instead I decide to go for my morning run.

Slap, slap, slap. My feet pound against the ground as I jog around the block. Praying that no one recognizes me I run faster. My heart beats in time with the quiet thud my shoes make. Faster and faster I go. I turn a corner and I have to quickly reverse as I spot reporters. They are interviewing one of the dancers from my studio. Then the girl spots me and waves me over while the journalists run over to me. Shit. I go back the way I came to avoid them and I spot an alleyway across the road. I decide to hide in the alley even though I am terrified of any rebels that might be down there. Swallowing my fear I hide behind a bin in the alley. Once I see the reporters going back to they're interview I stand up straight and turn around. Bad mistake.

A group of five dirty boys ,slightly older than me, stand a few feet away holding gardening tools that don't look as though they are going to be used for gardening.

"We know who you are." A boy with short blonde hair says.

"Who am I then?" I reply backing away.

"One more step and we will attack." A long haired boy says from the back of the group. I stop moving.

"Good, now _no_ interrupting ... you are Megan Breen. A girl chosen for The Selection of the _weak_ Prince Maxon. You are just one of thirty five girls who will fawn over him and then be eliminated. As you are in The Selection that means you are _extremely_ valuable." The blonde boy continues. He is showing a sly grin at the end and takes a step towards me.

"First of all Prince Maxon is _not_ weak and if you know anything about me, you would know that I _do not_ fawn over anyone. Now let me leave please." I reply and death glare at them.

"Ha! I don't think so." He gives an unknown signal and suddenley the group starts moving towards me. I turn around to run away but I realize that others boys are behind me blocking the exit. I'm surrounded.

The lions circle me. They move in closer and closer. One boy is holding a potato sack to put over my head and another boy is holding rope to tie my hands and feet together. I can't escape.

 **Reviews welcome. Sorry for the long wait and the cliff hanger.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello fellow Selectioners. I have been reading The Selection series again and I realized that I haven't updated in a while so I am going to do a longer chapter this time!**

 _Previously..._

 _The lions circle me. They move in closer and closer. One boy is holding a potato sack to put over my head and another boy is holding rope to tie my hands and feet together. I can't escape._

Think Megan! Think! What can I do? I relive my life of every good thing that has happened to me up until now. My family. The holidays. School. My friends... Olivia! My childhood friend Olivia taught me Taekwondo in the playground and how to escape capture. Taekwondo is a Korean martial art fighting technique and Olivia is a black belt with one yellow stripe (which is really good) in Taekwondo so she taught me all the cool moves on how to fight. These boys won't know what it is...

I get in a fighting stance with my legs bent and my hands in fists.

"What the hell are you doing little girl? Do you wanna fight little girl?" Asks the blonde boy, mocking.

"Don't call me 'little girl' and why do you care? Scared?" I retort.

"Stop playing around and grab her." Says blonde talking to the others.

One of the boys moves forwards and reaches out to grab me. I kick him in the stomach with my foot so hard that he immediately backs off in pain. Another comes at me from behind and I swivel round punching him in the jaw.

"Can someone just hurry up and grab her!" Blonde shouts.

A bulky guy comes from behind and puts me in a headlock suffocating me of oxygen. But before he can react I put my legs behind his and flip him off. He tries to kick me in the stomach but I dodge him and make a grab for a plank of old wood near some bins. As soon as I grab it he grabs me from behind but I knock him out with the wood.

The boys are speechless then they all snap out of their frozen state and run forward to grab me. I kick, punch and knock out any who come close until most of them are either knocked out or are running away. I take this as my chance to get away and I run as fast as I possibly can. In the distance the blonde guy shouts something to me but I am too far away to hear it.

When I get back home I am crying. I don't know why I started crying but I am now. I furiously wipe the tears away, unlock the door and shuffle in.

"Megan? Is that you?" It's Melissa. Why is she back from work so early? I look at the clock. 1:30. Lunch break.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Were _have_ you been? I thought you had been kidnapped!" She walks into the hallway eating a salad.

"If only you knew." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said I went for a run." I lie.

"Oh, well you could have left a note."

"Sorry _Mom_." I joke.

"Ha, ha, your _so_ funny. Anyway, I've made some salad. Do you want some?"

"Na I'm fine, I've already had some." I haven't really but I feel sick after what just happened that I can't even think about food.

"Are you sure? You hardly eat anything when I'm here. Don't starve yourself."

"I'm _not_ anorexic. I eat more food than you." I lie _again._ I'm not starving myself, I have just had _soo_ many busy days that I keep forgetting to eat or have quick meals like fruit or sandwiches.

"Ok whatever you say. Wait... have you been crying?"

"No, no... I'm just hot from running."

"Oh, well see ya later, I need to get back to the studio." She runs back into the kitchen and puts the salad in the fridge. She grabs her shoes and bag then sprints through the door.

"Bye then."

I walk into my bedroom and lie down on my bed. Then the tears begin again. They fall silently but fast and I can't stop them. Those boys... well rebels were idiots if they thought I wouldn't fight to get away. I wouldn't usually cry over nearly getting kidnapped but this is different. I don't have my Mom to worry about me; I don't have my friends from home to laugh with me over beating the crap out of them (even though Melissa is a good friend) and I don't have my real bedroom to document the day in. I'm home sick.

I trudge downstairs planning to binge watch some reality tv shows when the door bell rings. Ugh, who can that be? I unlock the door and 3 men are standing there with Royal Guard uniforms on.

"Hello Miss, no need to worry but we just want to do a security check of your home." The guy at the front says.

"Oh ok. Come in."

I open the door more to allow them in. They spend about 2 hours checking all the doors and windows, making notes on certain things, and quizzing me on questions I don't know the answer to. Once they leave it's 3:00 so I start making tea.

I decide to make vegetable soup with bread and butter. Once I have finished Melissa has returned from the studio and my appetite has returned so we eat while watching reality tv shows.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying today?" Asks Melissa.

"What do you mean? I wasn't crying."

"1) you had tears coming from your eyes and 2) I know when you are lying, so tell me why you were crying."

"Ok fine! When I was running I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into a lamp post so hard that it made my eyes water." I lie _again_. I really need to tell the truth more but if she knows she will pity me and tell the police as I am a 'selected' so I need to be more 'protected' and I don't want that.

"Really? Is that it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I _did_ you would either laugh at my clumsiness or treat my nose with ice and then you would be late."

"Alright, but just know that I am your friend and I will never laugh at you and your clumsiness. No matter how funny you are."

"Whatever, now if you have finished quizzing me I would like to watch the show." I laugh.

"Ok, ok." She puts her hands up surrender and I shake my head at her.

***********************Page break******************************************************Page break*************************

I look at the clock on the wall and realize it's _really_ late so I go up to my bedroom while Melissa goes to hers. When I get to my room I get my small bag out to put all my pictures, jewellery and trinkets in for I am going to the palace, to a new environment, to a new place, to meet new people. And I can't wait! Once I am satisfied I have everything I want I get ready for bed and say goodnight to Melissa. What an eventful day. And tomorrow will be even more busy.

 **Thank you for reading. Again reviews welcome to improve on the story or writing techniques. Hope you enjoyed it. Any thoughts on who 'Megan' should travel with in the next chapter or what should happen? All thoughts welcome!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi again. For ages now I had forgotten about this story because I have been revising for school and then today I remembered I had forgotton to do one in ages. Enjoy!**

The alarm wakes me up at 7am to start the day. I groan and turn over covering my ears with the pillow.

"It's too early." I groan. Then suddenly Melissa bursts through the door with way to much energy for this time in the morning.

"Megan get up!" She shouts.

"Why?" I ask, perfectly happy just where I am.

"Honestly, have you forgotten? Today your going to the palace for The Selection!" She starts jumping around then runs through my door to start breakfast. Oh. Today is The Selection. I start smiling then leap from my bed.

I throw on my black trousers and white top (the selected clothes) and throw my thick hair into a messy bun with the province flower held in by a clip. I quickly brush my teeth and put some concealer on my face. Then I sprint down to the kitchen and stuff my mouth with cereal and apple slices.

"Wow you must be hungry." She notes.

"I'm not, I'm just excited."

"Well, even though I am slightly jealous that you will be eating amazing food for a while and that you will be wearing such nice clothes, I'm glad that you will be having such an amazing opportunity."

"Thanks Melissa, I'm going to really miss you." I say.

"Same to you Megan." She stands up and gives me a tight hug.

"Ha, I'm not leaving yet." I laugh.

"I know, I know but I have gotten used to you living with me. It won't be the same once you go."

"Melissa, I'll be coming back."

"Yeah but still, even if you do come back, I will miss you a lot. Anyway, go and check you have everything you want."

"Okay." I smile at her and dump my now empty dish in the sink. I run up the stairs and to my room. I check through my bag one last time and take it downstairs, dumping it by the front door. I then go back up to my room and look around it one last time. I can't believe I have spent months sleeping in this room: waking up to go to the studio for work; secretly checking my phone once every day to see if anyone has texted me from home; and lastly, having girly nights in my room with Melissa and our other friends from the studio. I'm really going to miss here.

I look at the clock and realize it's nearly time to go to the town centre for my send-off, 8:45.

"Melissa it's time to go!"

**********************Page break********************************************Page break**********************

We arrive at the town centre and I'm struck by how many people are here! I spot the studio manager in the crowd as well as all my dancing friends. Also, unfortunately, that bitch Zac who is winking at Melissa. I ish and drag her through the crowd to the back of the stage where the people from the palace told me to go. I leave her in the crowd and climb the stairs.

"Hello Miss Megan, your right on time. Now don't be nervous, the mayor will just ask you a few questions and then when it is time for you to leave, we will escort you to the car where you will say your goodbyes. Understand?"

"Yes." I reply now growing nervous due to the crowd cheering. The mayor walks on and introduces me. Then I walk on.

"Now Miss Megan, tell us a bit about yourself." The mayor asks.

"Err... well I am a five and I dance at the Lee wood Studio with my friends. I err..moved here from England a while ago because my parents wanted me to travel and I decided to live here."

"Wow. So what is life back in England like?" I start to smile now, remembering.

"Beautiful. It certainly has more rain than here but I like that. If you have seen England then you will know that it is very different from here."

He then asks me a few more questions before it is time for me to leave. I give Melissa a tight hug and then a woman takes me to the car. It's time. The car ride to the airport takes about 1 and a half hours. As soon as I enter the airport I am greeted by a girl. The first selected I meet!

"Hello, I'm Anna Farmer a four. Nice to meet you. I'm from Honduragua" It's Anna Farmer! Oh my gosh!

"Oh hi my name's Megan Breen a five. From Bonita." I reply, trying to compose myself.

"I know! I can't believe we are here. I'm so excited." We end up chatting for a bit when the other two girls come in. They are Leah Sacks, a three from Dominica and Laila Toil a four from Panama. We don't get to speak to each other though because then the pilot takes us to the plane straight away. I end up sitting on my own as Anna goes to sit with the other girls and before I can go with her we have to stay seated because we are going to take off.

On the plane ride I listen to music through my headphones but it is a bit of annoying because I have to hide my phone every time someone passes so no one can question me on how a five has a phone. I eventually get through my playlist so I text Lucy telling her that I am on the plane to the palace. She immediately text back:

Wow! Tell me what it looks like when u get there and make sure to take some pics so u can send them 2 me! 😊 Have a safe journey ✈😊

I smile and just look out the window until we land. I can't wait!

 **So thanks for reading this chapter even though it took ages to be uploaded. Btw shoutout to urfavestreaker on instagram for convincing me to upload another chapter. See you later. Reviews welcome!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well hello there! I haven't forgotten this story so I have decided to write another chapter! Enjoy.**

As soon as we land we are paraded down the red carpet where we get to speak to anyone who is there. I end up signing a few autographs and saying hello to some supporters I have never even met before! It's crazy! At the end we all clamber into a comfy car and we are whisked away to the palace. The journey isn't that far so I decide to talk to some of the girls. I get on quite well with Leila but then we are interrupted by the beautiful view we have of the palace while going up the driveway. It has a beautiful colour and I am surprised by the sheer scale of it. I have never been to any palace before so I am finding myself in awe of it.

Once the car stops we are all pulled into the palace where we are given a rough tour. I have to stop myself from smiling at all the features that I spot from the book: the gardens, the great room, and even the women's room which we enter for our makeovers.

When we enter we each have a 'before' picture and then we each sent to a makeover staation. I am sent to station 2 where a guy with straight black hair starts directing girls on what needs to be 'pampered'.They: wax my legs; pluck my eyebrows; scrub my body; apply an array of body lotions; wash and dry my hair; cut my hair (where they add layers to it); style my hair into a plait; file, buff and paint my nails, and then they fit my dress. My dress is a light purple dress which merges into a dark purple as it goes down and has a cute jewelled belt. They pair my dress with some purple 'ballet' shoes and a purple necklace that is simple yet pretty.

We do 'after' interviews which I found a bit awkward as I am not that sociable and then me plus others who have had their makeovers are taken, with Silvia, on another little tour and then to our rooms. Mine is next to Natalie's, Celeste's and Mia's. I am not really that surprised that most of the girls dislike Celeste because so do I. As soon as I was finished with my interview I heard Celeste shouting at some other girl to move away or her complaining that her make-up wasn't done 'up to standard'. She is a _nightmare!_ I am not really looking forward to hear her complaining about something _every single day._

As soon as I enter my room three girls al start curtisying. One girl has jet black hair and a slight tan who I learn is called Tiffiny. Another girl has long brown hair who is called Eliza. The other girl has short blonde hair and a pale face who says she's called Beau.

"Err... Hi, how are you all doing today?" I ask, to try and break the ice.

"We are all good Miss. Would you like anything?" Asks Eliza, who sounds like the boss of the small group.

"No, no I'm fine I just want to be alone for a while to sort out my bag." I indicate towards my old rucksack on the bed.

"Would you like any help Miss?" Says Beau.

"Please just call me Megan and no I will be fine. Go get some rest and come back when I need to go to dinner." I smile to try and persuade them.

"Of course Megan." They all curtsy then leave my room. As soon as I am sure they have left I kick my shoes off and throw my self onto the bed, messing up the bed sheets. _That's better,_ I think. I may have messed up my hair and dress but at least I feel slightly more comfortable. I grab my rucksack off the bed and throw it into the wardrobe. I take a quick little tour around my room in shock at all the nice, good quality stuff it has. _I think I'm going to like to here..._

 **Yeah sorry it is short. I kinda have no time to write anymore. So if you liked this give me a review and if you have any ideas on what I should include in my next chapter then feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	23. The End

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have to tell you this but I will not be continuing this story any longer. As a writer you sometimes get to a point where you don't have any ideas left for your story and I have reached that road block. Sorry.**

 **Even though I have not finished the story completely I am so happy that so many people have read and enjoyed the story (even though I am a crappy writer) and I will (hopefully) still do stories but probably only one-shots as I procrastinate to much (don't blame me that I read too much !) Also shoutout to all the people who have convinced me to keep writing!**

 **Thanks to everyone and i love you all! ?**

 **xxx**

 **PS: I also have wattpad so if you want you can check it out! Its shmegan1234 but you probably could have guessed that!**


End file.
